


Fanart: John, Lestrade and a certain pool table

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Fanart: John, Lestrade and a certain pool table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flirting Over Evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270396) by [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative). 



This is inspired by [](http://canonisrelative.livejournal.com/profile)[**canonisrelative**](http://canonisrelative.livejournal.com/)'s fic [Epilogue: flirting over evidence](http://canonisrelative.livejournal.com/9644.html#cutid1)  
  



End file.
